kantopokefandomcom-20200213-history
Caterpie
|} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |} Biology Physiology Caterpie resembles a green caterpillar with yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its body. Its most notable characteristic is the bright orange antennae on its head. These and the large eye-shaped markings help to startle predators. It shares many characteristics with other larval Pokémon such as Weedle and Wurmple, suggesting that their evolutionary lines are closely related. Gender differences None. Special abilities The antennae on its head will emit a terrible stench from it if the Caterpie is frightened or if the antennae are touched. This serves as an effective protective mechanism against most predators. Its feet are tipped with suction cups, permitting this Pokémon to scale most surfaces with minimal effort. It can also spit a string from its mouth in order to entangle foes as the viewers see in Ash Catches a Pokémon, when Caterpie uses string shot on the villainous Team Rocket. Behavior Caterpie grow very quickly, and need to eat voraciously in order to meet their energy requirements. They have various adaptations which permit them to safely devour plant material, including an antennae that releases a horrible smell. It will shed its skin many times before finally cocooning itself in thick silk. While some Trainers are disgusted by the idea of Bug-type Pokémon, they are ideal targets for new Trainers as they are fairly weak in the wild and evolve into their final forms at a low level. Habitat Caterpie can often be found in wooded areas, such as Viridian Forest. It is native to the Kanto and the Johto region, but has also been encountered in Sinnoh as well. Diet :Main article: Pokémon food Caterpie primarily feed on vegetation, such as tree leaves. According to Pokémon Adventures, its favorite food is the Vermilion flower. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Caterpie Ash Ketchum had a Caterpie he caught in Ash Catches a Pokémon that evolved into Metapod in the same episode and then Butterfree the following episode. Other A Caterpie that appeared in Caterpie's Big Dilemma belonging to a young trainer named Xander ate some of Dr. Gordon's enhanced Rare Candies and turned giant. Xander's Caterpie eventually evolved into a Mothra-sized Butterfree. Minor appearances A Pink Caterpie appeared in In the Pink. A Caterpie appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll. A Caterpie was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Caterpie appeared under the possession of a Coordinator in Hi Ho Silver Wind! A Caterpie also appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. A Caterpie appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. In the English dub of The Legend of Thunder!, Attila mentioned he used to collect Caterpie. In the manga In Pokémon Get da ze!, Shū has a Caterpie that he uses in various creative ways, mostly involving strange uses of its String Shot. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team, a Caterpie was attacked by an Ariados. Ginji had to save the Caterpie from harm. Pokémon Adventures Caterpie's first appearance is a cameo in Bulbasaur, Come Home! as one of the Pokémon that escapes from Professor Oak's Laboratory. It also makes a cameo in The Secret of Kangaskhan. Yellow had a Caterpie named Kitty, which she did not want to evolve. However, in the battle against Lance, she did not have her Pokédex, which she needed to stop her Pokémon from evolving, and so Caterpie evolved into Metapod and then into Butterfree right afterwards. Game data NPC appearances *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Caterpie is rescued in the first mission of the game. It is too young to be of any help to the rescue team but remains a strong fan throughout the game, even in its darkest hour. Pokédex entries Alternate games ;Pokémon Pinball, Pokémon Trading Card Game (Base Set, Base Set 2, Legendary Collection) :Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. ;Pokémon Trading Card Game (Neo Discovery) :For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies. Game locations = Stats !105 - 152 !200 - 294 |- style="background: #f5ac78" | !31 - 90 !58 - 174 |- style="background: #fae078" | !36 - 95 !67 - 185 |- style="background: #9db7f5" | !22 - 79 !40 - 152 |- style="background: #a7db8d" | !22 - 79 !40 - 152 |- style="background: #fa92b2" | !45 - 106 !85 - 207 |- style="background: #c6d16e" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: #c6d16e; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px"|*Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 20. |} |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |} Type effectiveness |- align="middle" valign="top" | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Weak to' | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"|'Damaged normally by' |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; line-height: 10px; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"| |} Learnset |} |}